


thunder and lightning is where we began

by youngbloog (summerhurleys)



Category: Original Work
Genre: BUT ITS NONSEXUAL AS WELL SO, M/M, Non-Sexual Ageplay, slight nipple kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:30:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2461616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerhurleys/pseuds/youngbloog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this cause I was bored and didn't feel like writing any of the FOB requests I had so hmmph.<br/>Now I'm gonna go cry about Patrick Stump's new baby<br/>hope u enjoy</p>
    </blockquote>





	thunder and lightning is where we began

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this cause I was bored and didn't feel like writing any of the FOB requests I had so hmmph.  
> Now I'm gonna go cry about Patrick Stump's new baby  
> hope u enjoy

Pete was woken up by the crashing sound of thunder and the scampering of feet right before his bed dips. He knows right away that it’s Jay, with him clinging so closely the moment he gets under the blankets and the way he shivers in fear.   
“D-Daddy!” Jay whimpers tearily, burying his face into Pete’s shoulder as he cuddles close and wraps his arms around him, stuffed dragon still in hand.  
“I’m here, Jaybird. Daddy’s here.” Pete says soothingly as he attempts to calm his baby boy down, petting his short red-dyed hair.   
The rain pours harder outside, and lightning flashes by enough for Jay to cry out and wriggle in Pete’s hold so he can dry off the proof that he’s crying, even though Pete knows that he’s already is. Pete says soft, reassuring words, and gives Jay light pats on the back, knowing that he’ll eventually calm down.   
What he doesn’t expect, however, is for Jay to start sucking on his nipple.   
Pete knew that Jay had a bit of an oral fixation to things, and he had a pacifier for that, but he’d never thought that he’d want to actually do _this_. He doesn’t exactly mind either, he’s been through kinkier and it’s not as weird as it probably should be even though Jay’s definitely not had enough experience with pressure. “Jay, don’t go so hard, it hurts Daddy when you do that.” He whispers, finally moving one of his hands to the back of Jay’s head and keeping it there for support in their awkward position in the bed.   
Jay grunts around Pete and lightens up the pressure enough for Pete to relax as he suckles on his skin. This relaxation allows Pete to think about how he and Jay got into the relationship they were in now, from band member hanging with tour groupie to boyfriends of four years.   
Jay hadn’t even admitted his more-or-less non-sexual kink to Pete until about two and a half years into the relationship, due to the fact that he’d felt that Pete wouldn’t love him if he didn’t want to have sex with him all of the time. 

_“Jaybird, you know that our relationship isn’t all about sex, right? It never really has been at all, honestly.” Pete says once Jay’s told him of his reasoning for not telling him sooner.  
“W-What if I do something wrong, though? Like, what if I step too far into this for you?” Jay murmurs in worry, nervously nibbling on the tip of his thumb, a common thing Pete had seen him do that now had an explanation to it.   
“This, this thing we’re about to start here, is all for you. I will be with you every step of the way, and I don’t care how far you want to go. As long as you’re happy, not endangering anyone else, or endangering yourself, I will be your Daddy, alright?”_

When Pete gets out of his past memories, he realizes that Jay’s fallen asleep, mouth gone slack around his now slightly chafed nipple. He sighs lovingly as he brings Jay back in to be the little spoon and kisses the back of his hair, feeling the curls fill in the grooves of his slightly chapped lips.   
Pete really wouldn’t mind if Jay did that again, if he was honest. The experience was rather soothing (and he was sure it was for Jay too) and he was pretty sure that it was a bonding moment for the both of them. 

_end._

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably never write something like this again, sorry u had to go through this


End file.
